Sakuras Are Softer Than Strawberries
by VioletLilyHalo
Summary: Renji catches Ichigo cheating on him.Can Renji find love and comfort in his captain or will certain incidents push his heart off the edge?Ask yourself,will he land in a bed of sakuras or drown in a sea of strawberries?Rape/Love/Death.RenIchi/ByakuRen/
1. The Betrayal

**Title: **Sakuras Are Softer Than Strawberries

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any of its characters

**Summary: **Ichigo left Renji for the dark side and he didn't know until it was too late. Can Byakuya give him the same love and comfort he once thought he had or will a certain incident push his heart off the edge. Love/Yaoi/Death/Rape/Light Language

**Pairing: **IchiRen/IchiGrimm/GrimmRen/ByakuRen

**Series: Bleach**

**Rating: M for Mature Content & Themes**

**TO ALL READERS: **Whatever kind of comments and reviews you have please post them. It is my first fanfic ever and I want to know how I can improve. Please and thank you.

"Why Ichigo, why would you do this to me?" was all I could think as I stood there staring at him. It was Wednesday night and he was completely naked under his sheets but I didn't find any pleasure in seeing his naked body. In fact it was pissing me off more than anything in this world. The reason for that was sitting right next to him, grinning, as his pale blue eyes stared daringly into my eyes. That look gave me such a horrible, disgusting feeling but it would be twice as painful and disgusting if I looked into the big hazel ones that were eyeing me right now.

Why, Ichigo, why? ...

**The Betrayal**

I had always enjoyed my time around the substitute shinigami. It was nice to have a friend among the living because it gave me a reason to get out of my stuffy home otherwise known as Soul Society. Me and Ichigo had started off pretty well as friends with our constant arguments and fights that had no real point but were fun to do anyway. The truth is every since the Rukia incident in Soul Society, I've always had a sort of liking for him. The way he styled his carrot colored hair, his deep hazel-brown eyes and most of all, his name. I mean honestly, what is the chance of me ever running into another boy named Ichigo.

It had been about a year since I confessed my love for him. He admitted that he had the same feelings for me and we just sorta hit it off but it was different that week. He had changed.

It was Monday morning and he told me that he had to go to school. Him and that school junk. I wish he would just drop out I mean how far can you get in school when you spend half the school day fighting hollows and the nights having hot sex with your lover? I don't mean to brag but I am pretty good in bed or at least he thinks so by the way I have him moaning and crying out at night. But anyways, I was use to it and he would just nag at me if tried to make him stay so after he left I decided to excavate his room for anything interesting like porn although judging by his character that was highly unlikely.

I searched his closet and found nothing but magazines of naked or half naked girls. (Figures. He probably keeps these for his dad to see if he ever tried to clean Ichigo's room without permission.) It pissed me of a little to see those magazines because that means that he still didn't have the balls to tell his dad about his sexuality. Guess I'll try the drawers. I rummaged through the underwear drawer and wound up with nothing but a bunch of boxers and one pair of black briefs. I went to the pants drawer and found a nice pair of jeans that I wanted to try on. Then a note fell out of one of the pockets.

It read "_Dear, Ichigo. Meet me at the Kagemuzi Bar on Wednesday night and come alone. There are some things I'd like to discuss with you. I'm risking my life here so you better come. __**Love**__, G._

Wtf! What the hell is going on here?! Is Ichigo doing drugs or something? No. maybe he is apart of a gang. Oh, man! How the fuck could I miss that?! Wait a minute. The guy signed it with _**Love**_. There is no way a drug dealer or a gang member would sign a letter with _**Love**_. Holy Shit! Is Ichigo _cheating _on me?

……………………………………………

Its Tuesday night and have decided not to confront Ichigo about it. If he was he would just deny it and make up a stupid lie. If he wasn't then I could totally screw up our relationship. Instead I would go about the day like I never even saw the letter. _Knock, Knock. _Ichigo opened the door to his room and told me to come in. I stayed calm. Tonight I was going to remind Ichigo just how good our relationship was. I'll be damned if I'm going to sit back and wait for someone to steal him away from me.

We went to a nice restaurant in a beautiful hotel at the far side of town. We talked, we laughed, and we enjoyed ourselves. If we weren't were definitely acting like it. When we finished, we headed to the room that we had bought for the night. All preparations were ready. Tonight I'm going to fight for my lover.

We entered the hotel suite and the lights were nice and dim. Strawberry and lavender scented candles were lit all the way to the bedroom. Ichigo's eyes were fixed on the suite, gazing in aw at the marvelous set up I had prepared him. When we finally reached the bedroom I put on a little romantic music to set the mood. Then I turned to Ichigo who was blushing from the sudden attention.

"What are you up to Renji?" he asked. I laughed and smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ichigo." I replied slyly. I loved playing games with him but I was going to have tone it down tonight.

He opened his mouth to reply back but I caught it with my own. His lips were so warm. I definitely wasn't ready to let him go. I broke the kiss to see his reaction from the sudden attack on his face. His eyes were slightly dazed as he leaned in for another kiss. Our lips were locked passionately as I forced my tongue into his sweet, heated mouth. His met mine and we began to battle for dominance. The taste, the feeling, it was all so wonderful but I was ready for more.

I broke the kiss once again and pulled Ichigo to the bed. I gently pushed him back onto the soft, firm mattress. He was surprised to feel rose petals under his body but soon forget them as I climbed over him to remove his clothes. I slowly removed his shirt, doing my best to rub my fingers against his body. Then I removed my own shirt and dove in for another heated kiss. This time he went for my hair as we locked toungues again. I smoothly moved my hands to his chest.

I moved my fingers to his nipples. He gasped at the sudden presence of cold finger tips. I took that chance to move to his neck. I picked an area and began to suck and nibble on the skin. He whined in pleasure as I continued with my nipple massaging and neck caressing. I moved my mouth down to the area where my fingers once sat and began to lick at the hardened nipple in front of me. The warm wetness of my tongue made him shiver. The twirled around it, flicked, and sucked on it hard. His moans filled the room with ecstasy.

When his nipples were nice and red I placed my hands on his hips and began to pull on his pants. I stopped to grind my bulging member against his own. He pulled on my hair as if to tell me to stop playing games and give him more pleasure. I obeyed his whim. I completely pulled of his pants, underwear and all. I was now facing his hardening erection. I couldn't help but tease the boy and decided to blow against the slit on the tip of his head. A sharp gasp came out of his mouth.

"Come on Renji, don't tease me like this." he whined. He's so impatient.

"Fine, fine, ya big baby. I'll stop."

Much to my dismay, I took the head of his erection into my mouth and gently poked the slit with the tip of my tongue. I went down some more, trying to take in as much of his erection as I possibly could.

"Ahh, Renji!"

Music to my ears. I went down more and more taking his cock deeper and deeper into mouth. I slid up and down on his hard erection, licking every part of the base. His moans got deeper as I continued to give him the pleasure he craved for so strongly.

"Mmmph, R-Renji, I-I'm gonna, ahhah, finish!"

I continued my movements and started to suck on the boy's erection. A few more sucks later and he came into my mouth. I licked him clean and stood to remove my pants. When I was done, my full erection was pointing to Ichigo's entrance. The atmosphere in the room made me want to fuck him raw and hard but if I wanted him to stay with me, I had to be gentle. I took two of my fingers and forced open his mouth. I told him to wet my fingers and went down to kiss him lightly on the neck.

My fingers were nice and wet now so I removed my fingers and replaced them with my tongue. I glided my fingers down to his entrance and rub the area around the opening. I felt him shiver from the touch. Then I gently slide my fingers into the entrance. I could feel the walls of his tight ass wrap around my fingers. I knew exactly where his spot was and he knew that I did but I was going to make him beg for that. I started to pump my fingers in and out of his tight entrance.

He moaned in my ear sending shivers down my own back. His moans were so beautiful and I wanted him now more than ever. I slid my fingers back out and angled myself in front of his entrance. He clenched one hand in my hair and wrapped another around my back. His legs were wrapped tightly around my waist, preparing him for the sudden pain he would feel. I wet my cock and thrust deeply into his ass. He screamed out in pain. I could see little tear ducts forming in the corners of his eyes.

I wiped away those tear ducts and thrust into him again. He moaned in pain again so I grabbed his member and stroked it in time with my thrust. This time he moaned in pleasure. Now I'm going to make him beg.

I angled myself so that I would slightly brush past his special spot. He growled in displeasure.

"Damn it Renji. You're playing games again."

"I know. Tell you what, lets make a deal. If you answer this question right, I will hit that spot more times than you could ever imagine. Then you'll get all the pleasure you want and more."

"Ahh, shit! Okay. You win now ask the stupid question?"

"Have you ever had sex or been in a relationship with anyone else but me?"

"….no, I haven't." he replied hesitantly.

"Have you ever wanted to?"

"That's more than one question Renji." he snapped defensively.

"Right, sorry, okay, get ready."

I was a little shocked that he didn't answer my second question but the deal was one question so I had to hold my end of deal. I realigned myself and began my barrage of intense thrusting into his pleasure spot. He moaned more intensely now. Still, not even his moans could get my mind off of what I was thinking. Why hadn't he answered the question and why was he so defensive. Thank goodness his eyes were closed otherwise he would have seen the frown on my face. Then I could feel myself on edge. Judging by the way his cock was throbbing so was he.

The speed of my thrust and my stroking increased. I was prepared to orgasm inside of my might-still-be lover. But I was not prepared for what happened next……

"Ahh, uh, mmmph, ahh! YES, GRIMMJOW!!"

……………………………………………

What? I couldn't believe it. I pulled out immediately. I didn't care if I was still hard; I just wanted to get the hell out of there. That bastard lied to me. How could he? I put all my clothes on and walked out of the building pissed.

I was pissed at him for lying to me and cheating on me but most of all I was pissed at myself. Worst of all, he didn't even bother to come after me. I decided to return to Soul Society. I thought that if I took some time to cool off we could talk about it tomorrow night. But still, why...

First Chapter Finished.

Please Review and give me your honest opinions. If you want chapter two just give me the thumbs up!


	2. One Door Opens As Another Slams Shut

**One Door Opens as Another Slams Shut**

Ugh. I can't believe this. It's Wednesday and I'm back in Soul Society.-Sigh- I guess it's better than waking up to _his _stupid face but still, I wonder if I should go back and talk to him. Ah, what am I thinking?! I've got fill out these papers before Kuchiki-taichou comes in! My ass is as good as fired if I don't! I can only pray that he didn't notice that I was gone last night. Then I'd really be in trouble.

"Abarai," Crap. I turned around to face an expressionless Kuchiki-taichou. His face was straight but his voice sounded pissed.

"I heard that you snuck out to the real world last night without completing your paperwork."

"Well, you see taichou…. I was visiting a friend and-"

"I don't want an explanation. You better have those files filled out and back to me in two hours."

"But taichou, its 6:00 in the mor-"

"No excuses. If you had finished it last night you wouldn't need to worry about it today, now, goodbye." That was the last thing he said before retreating back to his estate. Great. As if getting cheated on wasn't bad enough but I have to fill out all of this paperwork in less than two hours. Could life be any crappier?

……………………………………………

-Loud Snoring That Sounds Like Someone Heavily Sniffing Up Crack-

"Abarai." Snoring continues.

"Abarai, get up." Snoring still continues.

"ABARAI! Get your ass up right now!" What in the world? Who could that be? Wait a minute. What time is it? When did I fall asleep?! Oh, crap. _I fell asleep_, which means I never got the papers to Kuchiki-taichou! So that voice must be……..

"I see you've finally woken up. Do have any idea what time it is?"

"…………."

"It's 9:00 pm. Do you know what that means?"

"Uh……its time for bed?" I can't believe I just said that. It means I was supposed to have turned those papers in hours ago. I was so busy thinking about Ichigo and last night that I just fell asleep. Oh, man. The captain looks really pissed.

"-Deep Sigh- Look, Abarai, I don't know what happened to you last night and normally I wouldn't care but I can't allow whatever's on your mind to keep you from doing your job. Forget the files. Come over to my house and we can discuss what is bothering you."

"But taichou, I'm fine really."

"How many times do I have to tell you? NO excuses." He walked off. Maybe talking to the taichou will help. I had planned on talking to Ichigo tonight but he's probably at that bar talking to his new lover. Well, I better get moving.

……………………………………………

-Knock, Knock-

"Come in."

Okay Renji just stay calm. You're just here to talk to your taichou about what happened yesterday. You don't have to pour you're heart out and whatever you do, don't cry. Alright, here I go.

"I'm coming in." I opened the door to find Kuchiki-taichou dressed in a plain white-T and gray sweats. I don't know why but the sight of him in such normal dress caused me to blush slightly. It was a normal reaction for me because I am gay and the taichou is a very attractive man. Okay, losing focus. Just sit down and relax, there is nothing to be worried about.

"So Abarai, tell me what is on your mind." He poured two cups of tea and I proceeded to telling him everything. I told him about everything that happened since Monday morning. I told him about the note I found in Ichigo's pockets, about the dinner and how he answered my questions, and I even told him the name Ichigo screamed out during sex. It made me feel a little bit better.

"Well, the way I see it, Ichigo is still young and obviously he wants to venture out into different relationships. The only thing I can't comprehend is why he chose to cheat on you instead of telling you that face to face. I'm sure you wouldn't be as hurt if he had done that instead."

"Your right. If he broke up with me then I would have moved on by now. But maybe he realized how wrong it was and decided to leave him and stay with me."

"I doubt it and wish you would reconsider but if you feel as though you should talk to him then be my guess. I just want to say one last thing before you leave."

"Yes taichou?"

He grabbed my shoulders and stared deep into my eyes. "You can do and you deserve much better than him, Renji." Then he pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. His lips felt so warm and soft. I could feel his tongue slip past my lips and into my mouth. Without realizing it, I had slid my own tongue into _his_ mouth. My mind went blank as I closed my eyes to increase the heat of the moment.

I barely noticed his hand slowly sliding off of my shoulders and latching onto my shirt. As his hand began to crawl over my chest, my mind shot back into order and I immediately grabbed his wrist. I forcefully broke the kiss and stood up with the taichou's wrist still clenched tightly in my hand. I had just kissed another man and for a moment I wanted it to go farther than that. The thought shocked me so much that I immediately let go of the taichou's wrist and sprinted out the door. I had to go to the real world and talk to Ichigo. I had to get things back to the way they were and prayed the entire time that Ichigo really had decided to stay with me.

……………………………………………

I left Soul Society and ran as fast as I could to the bar mentioned in Ichigo's note. It didn't have an exact time on it but I'm usually asleep by 10:00 so I'd expected them to set the date for that time. When I finally reached it I found no one that looked like Ichigo in there. I left and headed for his house. Maybe I was right. Maybe Ichigo had decided to end it with that Grimmjow person. He could be at his house right now, waiting for me to come.

I reached his apartment. The door was unlocked. I stepped in and headed for his bedroom. I had been in his apartment enough times to know how to reach his room in the dark. I paused at the door. Okay Renji, just open the door, walk-in, and tell him everything. I reached for the door knob. It felt like time was slowing down as my heart began to beat ferociously.

I turned the knob and pulled the door open. Then I felt my heart break into a million pieces. I couldn't understand. No. I understand it all perfectly well; I just didn't want to believe it.

"Why Ichigo, why would you do this to me?" was all I could think as I stood there staring at him. It was Wednesday night and he was completely naked under his sheets but I didn't find any pleasure in seeing his naked body. In fact it was pissing me off more than anything in this world. The reason for that was sitting right next to him, grinning, as his pale blue eyes stared daringly into my eyes. That look gave me such a horrible, disgusting feeling but it would be twice as painful and disgusting if I looked into the big hazel ones that were eyeing me right now.

Why, Ichigo, why?

I felt as though the whole world had stopped and the only ones moving were me and everyone else in the room. Byakuya warned me and I didn't listen. I knew it myself but I just didn't want to fuckin' listen!

"I-Ichigo…" I could feel tear swelling in my eyes. Crap.

"Renji, I-I'm sorry, you know that I would never want to hurt you but…."

"But he thought he'd rather have a real man than someone like you." That man. Grimmjow. How dare he open his mouth?

"I wasn't talking to you now was I dipshit? Just stay over there and mind your own business."

"Ichigo _is_ my business. He belongs to me now and there is not a single thing you can do about it."

"That may be true. I can't take him back because frankly I don't want him back but what I do want is an explanation from _him_ that helps _me_ understand why the hell he chose to cheat on me instead of ending it the minute he decided to be with you! Why did he choose to lie to me instead of telling me straight up that he was involved with someone else?!" I was so pissed right now. He better tell the truth 'cause if he doesn't, someone's going to the hospital and it won't be me.

"Look, Renji-"

"That's Abarai to you."

"….Okay. Look Abarai. At first it was just a one night stand kind of thing between me and him. We weren't supposed to see each other again and you weren't supposed to know. Then he gave me a note saying that he wanted to go out and you were in Soul Society so I decided to go. We got to know each other more and I realized that I really liked him. I wanted to tell you when you got back but I didn't expect you to be back so early. I did lie to you last night when I said that I never slept with another man and avoided the second question because I knew you would storm out. I took this too far and I really hope you accept my apology."

How can I forgive him? This was too much for me to take. I had to get out of there. Kuchiki-taichou is right. I deserve much better than Ichigo. I ran out of the apartment. This time the world seemed to be going at light speed and I was going in slow motion again. I was going back to Soul Society and this time I'm staying and never coming back for him. EVER.

……………………………………………

-Depressed Sigh- I'm back in Soul Society again. I have no boyfriend and my heart has been shattered into a million pieces. Well, I guess it's better than being in jail for kicking that Grimmjow bastard's ass. I was so close to doing it but I didn't want to be there any longer than I had to. I think I'm just going to take a cold shower and go to bed. Today has been a long day and Kuchiki-taichou will probably make me do twice the paperwork I was supposed to do today all day tomorrow. That is unless he is too busy trying to kiss me again. Ugh, what did I do to deserve _**this**_?!

The End

**To all my readers**: There will be more chapters after this so be patient. The next one will have some smex and a little rape. You have been warned. Also keep reviewing. All criticism is accepted.


	3. A Bed of Sakuras

Forgive me for the ring tone. I was listening to the song and well, Renji is still in the healing process. He will sound really pitiful at some points. I do not own Mario, the song, or the lyrics. Lyrics done by Enjoy.

**A Bed of Sakuras**

Beep…Beep

Damn.

Beep…Beep

Oh, man, I really don't feel like getting out of bed today.

Beep…Beep…Be-Click

Come on Renji, just get out of bed already. You're still a shinigami and more importantly you are a Vice Captain. It's just one stupid breakup with one stupid guy. Remember what taichou told you: "You can do and you deserve much better than him," Hmm. I had never really thought about it before but back then he had called me Renji. Last time I checked he had always addressed me as Abarai.

I took this chance to wonder why the taichou would meet and talk with me in such a comfortable manner. I have known him for years and he had never shown any sign of affection for me or anyone else for that matter. The most affection and emotion he has ever shown has always been directed towards Rukia. I didn't even know he was gay but why would he wait until now to take action. I had known him before I met Ichigo so there were plenty of chances for him to come out of the closet.

I wonder. Should I confront him or pretend the kiss never happened. No, I would never be able to pull that off with my attitude. Okay, I got it. The next time we have a conversation I'll pop the question out of nowhere and completely catch him off guard. Then if he is defensive I'll keep edging him on with more questions until he finally confesses but if he is completely open about his feelings I'll be the one caught off guard. AHH! What kind of shitty plan is that?!

Why is love so hard?! I just wanted to be in a simple relationship with a simple guy. No one told me that all of this would happen. How can people stand the pain of heartache, the shame of not being good enough? How can they go about their lives with a giant dagger lodged in their back? What is it that gets them by?!

……………………………………………

I found myself sprawled across the floor as if I were waiting for someone to come and trample me like I was the floor itself. I turned off the TV and radio, drowning my room in a deadly silence.

Cell phone Rings:

How could you let somebody lay where I layed? How could you give him everything that we made? How could you call him all the names that you used to call me? How could You How Could You just forget bout m-

"Hello?"

"That ring tone is absolutely pitiful, Abarai." stated a familiarly cold yet calm voice.

"My life is pitiful."

"It seems as though you have reached the emo stage of being on the bad end of a break-up."

"Very funny taichou. What do you need me for today?"

"Well, if you're not too deep in your own self pity, it is your turn to head down to Karakura Town for the daily hollow inspection."

"Do I have to? I really don't feel like it."

"Seriously, how long is it going to take for you to comprehend NO excuses?"

"Right. Sorry. I'm going."

"Good. Have fun."

"Um, taichou?"

"Yes, Abarai?"

"Um, nothing. Good-bye."

……………………………………………

Okay Westside is all clear, just cleared out two hollows on the Eastside, the Southside was empty, and all that is left is the Northside. Maybe I should just leave the North to Ichigo. He already lives there and he is a shinigami too or shinigami substitute to be more specific. No, wait, I want to buy some chocolate from that candy store in the mall. If I finish early I can get there before the store closes and before I have to see his face.

……………………………………………

Okay, I'm here. I looked around and didn't sense any hollows in the area and my phone had been quiet the entire time so I guess I'm good to go. It's time to head to the candy store and buy enough sweets to drown out my sorrows. I walked in and found the same store I had been going into for over a year. Bright colors clashed against each other on the ceiling and the walls. It was like a care bear threw up skittles all over the room. Despite the radiant colors and the nauseating feeling of happiness, it was the perfect store to buy any candy you desired at a cheap price.

There were children everywhere begging their parents to buy them this kind of candy or that kind of lollipop. They won't be begging like that after they have to go to the dentist to get their teeth replaced. I headed over to the chocolate section and searched for my usual type of sweets: chocolate covered strawberries. When I reached the display they were nowhere to be found. Just…my….luck. My last hope for joy and it's gone. I went to the cashier and asked when they were going to get another shipment. She told me that the next batch wouldn't come until next Monday.

That's an entire week from now! I'm in complete depression mode and I have to wait a week to get chocolates?! I told her thank you and was just about to leave when another type of chocolate caught my eye. Chocolate covered _cherries_. It was still fruit covered in chocolate and it would make it a lot easier to keep Ichigo off of my mind. I bought a good 2 pounds and headed out the door. I stepped outside and took a short glance at the sky.

The dark indigo sky was breathtaking in a sense and was only improved by the bright shimmering lights of the stars. Then, when I turned to the moon, my depression began to drift away. I felt my self getting lost in the glow and my mind began to clear. It was a nice feeling that gave me a moment to think. The first thought that came to my mind was the image of Kuchiki-taichou leaning in to kiss me. I took a few minutes to come up with a decision. I finally decided that I didn't care what his response would be. All I cared about was finding the reason behind that kiss and why I had enjoyed it so much.

When I finally came back to reality I suddenly felt a sickening chill run down my spine. Someone was staring at me from behind and it was the worst feeling in the world. I had felt this kind of stare before. It was the same grotesque and disgusting stare that I had came from Ichigo's boyfriend, Grimmjow. The only difference in this stare was that it had a small sense of craving and lust hidden in it. I was afraid to turn around but I had to if I wanted to get to the gate that would lead me to Soul Society. I slowly turned around to face him but when I looked no one was there and the feeling was gone. I deeply inhaled after realizing that I had stopped breathing for that brief moment.

I had never experienced anything like that before. I knew about stalkers, psychos, murderers, and people like that that lived in the real world. I've fought plenty of hollows that were born from those types of people but I have never experienced the feeling of being stalked before. I had heard stories from souls about how they were raped or murdered or sometimes both by stalkers or people who were just plain crazy and always felt a sort of relief because I was already dead and didn't need to worry about that sort of thing happening to me. I was also relieved because I had the abilities of a shinigami to kick their asses if they tried anything. What if Ichigo's new boyfriend is a stalker?

Wait; don't be quick to draw conclusions, Abarai. It could have been some random guy with the same type of glare, besides you live in Soul Society not the real world. Just go home and eat your chocolates. It's nothing to worry about.

……………………………………………

Finally, I'm back in Soul Society. Who knew the real world could get so creepy? Whatever. I'm home now and I have a few questions to ask Kuchiki-taichou. I headed toward his estate with the chocolates still in my hand and in my usual shinigami outfit. The light is still on so he must still be up. Here goes everything. Knock, knock

"Come in." I opened the door, my heart beating faster with every moving inch. I wasn't surprised to find the taichou in his comfortable dress. His top was a white cotton sleeveless t-shirt. It showed off his superior, muscular chest. As hard as I try I can never get the same figure as him. He had on the same kind of gray cotton pants as he did the last time I visited. They hugged his waist snuggly. Man, how I wish my arms were replacing those pants. Alright, totally off focus.

"Um, taichou I wanted to talk to you about something." He closed the book he was reading and looked up at me with his usual emotionless glare.

"Give the hollow report first, and then we can talk."

"Uh, right. During my inspection I ran into two low-class hollows. Other than those two the area was completely clear and secure."

"Good, now before we begin this discussion I would like to ask you a question."

"Yes, taichou?"

"What is in that brown paper bag of yours?" I forgot that I still had the chocolates.

"Um, well, its chocolate covered cherries, taichou." The answer made me feel silly so I dropped the cherries on the table and sat down.

"Hmm, well I just want to say one last thing. In situations like this it is perfectly fine for you to call me by my first name just like I called you by yours the last time."

"T-thank you. Uh…"

"Yes Renji?"

Come on Renji out with it. "Well, I wanted to talk about the conversation we had."

"Was it of any help to you?"

"It _was_ helpful but it's not the talking part that I want to discuss. When we finished talking you told me I could do better and I know I can but you didn't stop there. When you finished you leaned in and kissed me and I just…… I just want to know why."

"Well, that's actually quite simple." This time he got up and walked over to where I was sitting causing me to slide back as a reaction. He got closer and closer until he had me back against the wall. I was silent and completely stiff as his face grew inches apart from mine. The sudden invasion of my personal space caused me to put my arms up in front of me as an effort to push him away. That was such a chick move. He simply smirked at the sudden reaction and forced my hands against the wall with his own.

My body turned stiff again as he tightly held my wrists to the wall. All I could do was gaze into his eyes as he leaned towards me. Our bodies slowly touched as he came closer and closer. I blushed hard and tried to stay calm but the contact made me so heated. If this continues I won't be able to control myself. Suddenly I felt his warm breath blow against my right ear. I shuddered as he whispered something in to my ear.

"The truth of the matter is that I've fallen in love with you Renji." I-I-In love with me? I could believe him if he told me he liked me and I could even believe him if he just wanted to have sex with me but I couldn't believe it when he said he was _in love_ with me. I didn't know what to say.

"I don't expect you to say it back. I know you're probably speechless about the whole thing but that's okay. I just want to show you a real night of pleasure with someone who would never hurt you the way he did, someone who would never have you upset and heartbroken for one and a half months. I just want to give you one night with someone who really cares."

"T-taichou, I…"

"Shh. I want the next sound to come out of your mouth to be one of pleasure and remember, its Byakuya not taichou." My mind went hazy as his lips left my ear and moved to my mouth. His soft rose petals lips felt wonderful against mine. I didn't want to fight the feeling anymore. I needed this night with him. It was something I had wanted for years but was too stupid to admit. Once again I felt his tongue rub against my lips begging for entrance. I was more than willing to comply.

Our tongues rubbed and danced against each other, each wanting to taste as much of the other as they possibly could. The temperature in the room increased as we continued to lose ourselves in one another. Our tongues danced one last time before he broke the kiss. I let out a soft whimper as our lips parted. He removed his hands from my wrist and moved towards my bag of chocolates. I was left panting for air as he grabbed the bag and moved towards me once again. He signaled me to follow him.

We made our way out of the main room and moved to his bedroom. He placed the chocolates on his bedside desk and pulled me towards him. This time our lips crashed against one another. We continued the same actions from our last kiss only with twice as much passion. One hand locked in each others' hair the other hand gliding down our backs. I could feel my member throbbing for more as we held our bodies together. His member must have been sending him the same message because his hands ran back to my shoulders in an effort to pull off my shinigami outfit.

His body followed his hands as he pulled off my sleeves and ran his long, gentle fingers down my chest, carefully running over each and every single muscle. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to get lost in his touch. His hands crept closer and closer to my waist until they gripped the bottom of my shinigami outfit. Then in one single tug he pulled off the last bit of my clothing, underwear and all, exposing my hardened member. The sudden exposure made me shiver slightly as he made his way to the cherries. I wasn't quite sure why he brought them in the first place. He pulled out a chocolate covered cherry and turned around to face me with a seductive yet senile smirk.

It made me even harder. He glided towards me with the cherry still in his hand. Then he slowly made his way back down to my member. He gently ran his fingers over the base of my cock. His fingers were cold but that didn't keep me from sighing in pleasure. He wrapped his fingers around the base and placed his thumb on the slit of the head. I gasped as rubbed his thumb against the slit.

It gave me a sensation that I had never felt before. He continued his actions until a small drop of pre cum began to form at the opening. With my member still gripped in his hand and his thumb still rubbing the tip of my head, he got up a stared me straight in the eye. Then he placed the cherry in my view.

"Would you mind eating the chocolate off of this for me, Renji?"

"W-what?"

"Eat off the chocolate. I'm not a big fan of sweets but I do like cherries so why should I eat the chocolate when you're obviously a big fan of it?"

I didn't really understand but I did as I was told. I took the cherry in my mouth and did my best to eat away the chocolate without disrupting the cherry. When I finished he removed the cherry from my mouth and assumed his previous position in front of my crotch. I watched curiously as he began to squeeze the juice out of the cherry and onto my member. The cool liquid ran smoothly over the base and slightly dripped on the floor. It felt a little funny but I wasn't prepared to complain.

Without me realizing it, I was pinned back against the wall. His hands gripped my waist and pressed it firmly against the wall. I knew what was going to come next.

"Ahh!" I gasped at the feeling of his tongue rubbing against the slit of my shaft. I felt a small tingling sensation run through my body as he pressed the tip of his tongue against my slit. The sensation increased as he swirled his tongue around the head, licking away the juice from the cherry. Then he slowly wrapped his mouth around the head of my arousal. He took my cock in deeper and deeper with every motion. In a matter of seconds my entire arousal was covered in soft walls of humid moisture. He licked away more and more of the juice until my member was completely cleaned.

He slid off for a moment in order to gaze at my hard, shimmering cock. It was engulfed in warmth once again but this warmth had some pressure to it. I stood against the wall clenching to his hair as he began to suck gently on my member. His tongue went back to my slit and he sucked even harder than before. It felt so good having him suck him on my cock. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. After a few more minutes of pleasuring torture I felt an intense amount of heat building up inside my stomach. It was burning, begging to be released inside the mouth that was surrounding my cock.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry, the rest of it will be in the next chapter. I know its wrong to do something like this after taking forever to update or at least it seemed like forever to me. Don't worry; my next chapter will be posted a lot sooner than this one was. Keep reading and reviewing and also HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!! GO RATS or GO MOUSES!! Your pick:)


	4. More Pleasure, No Pain

**More Pleasure, No Pain**

As if reading my mind, Byakuya placed his hand on the base of member and began to pump. His mouth was locked around the head of my erection, sucking and licking, practically begging me to come inside of it. My body began to writhe with pleasure as my vision turned white. A few seconds later I reached a rough climax, with a moan that I wasn't the least bit ashamed of. I opened my eyes ion time to watch the beautiful black-haired man swallow the product of my release.

Moments after, we were on the bed, enjoying the feel of skin on skin and lips crashing against lips. I was sporting a new arousal just as hard as the last. Then I felt Byakuya's breath against my ear as he whispered a request.

"Renji, I know you're not use to it but…will you let me take you tonight?"

At this point I didn't care what position I was in. I wanted this just as bad as he did and that's all that mattered. I simply nodded in reply and watched as he removed the hair band from hair and gave me a gentle kiss on the neck. Then he let loose his own velvet, raven locks and reached for his dresser to get a small tube of lube. He spread some between his index finger and his ring finger. Then he gently spread my legs.

I shivered lightly as he placed a finger at my entrance. He slowly thrust into my body. It was uncomfortable of course but I knew it would get better soon. He entered another finger and began to stretch my tight entrance. The last finger was placed inside. By then I was moaning in pleasure, begging him to find that wonderful spot inside of me. I gasped and writhed as his fingers found that marvelous bundle of nerves. A few more thrust later, he removed his fingers and began coating his own cock in lube.

He gave me another light kiss on the lips and steadied himself in front of my entrance. I flinched as he pressed against the tight opening and thrust himself in slowly. I shut my eyes and gripped the sheets tightly, waiting for the pain to relax. Then I bucked my hips, telling him to move. He released a husky groan as he thrust his entire cock into my warm opening. Then he proceeded to thrusting himself in and out of my body and a nice gentle pace. Pleasure continued to flood through me as he continued his motions over and over again.

One hand gripped his hair while the other clawed his back. His hands straddled my legs back as his smooth, warm cock continued to penetrate my burning walls. We were locked in a heated kiss of dominance. I gladly gave it to him as I got lost in the pleasure of hearing him moan and groan against my mouth. The sounds of our skin slapping against one another was just as intoxicating. Minutes later, his pace started to quicken and I could feel the heat rising deep inside of me. Our moans became wild and loud proving that he too was reaching his own climax.

Our lips stayed connected as he took one of his hands and gripped my member, pumping it to the rhythm of our love making. He had found that sweet spot and was hitting it more ferociously than before. It was all so wonderful. My vision went blank as I harshly climaxed between our chest and over his hand. I cried out his name in pure ecstasy as he thrashed into my ass one last time and released his warm, sticky seed into my body. He called out my name one more time as he rode out the last of his climax.

My body shook slightly as he removed himself from opening. He layed next to me and covered our sweat ridden bodies with his sheets. Then he wrapped his arms around me and pressed me to his chest. I was tired and being held like this put me to sleep even faster. I felt him place a light kiss on my forehead as he whispered the words "I love you." into my hair. I wanted to repeat those same words to him but sleep had already taken me away.

Back in Karakura Town:

I gotta keep running. This is bad, really bad. I can't believe I got tricked into this. I have to get away before he finds me. I have to get help but whose gonna help me at this time of night. If I call the cops, everything will be gone before they get there and there will be no way of tracking him down.

I can't go to may Dad after that argument we had. He wasn't upset about me being gay but the guy I chose to date at the present moment. Why didn't I listen when he said I was too young and naïve to realize the real motive of man like him?! How could I have confused pure lust and greed for love? How could I be so stupid?

Wait. Come on Ichigo! Now is not the time! If I don't move faster I'll get caught. If I get caught I'll become the bitch of every man willing to pay him for some male ass. The cops won't help because I have no idea where the operation is run. All I know is that Grimmjow is trying to add me to the list of pure sex toys he has hidden around the town. I'm nobodies bitch!

I know. I'll call Renji and ask him for help. He may hate my guts but even he won't stand by and let me become a sex slave whether by choice or force. Come on Renji, please pick up!


End file.
